kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Remnant Project
The Remnant Project was the program run by Xashowd and Hikaru Kryesh. Its objective was to revive the fallen members of Organization XIII, and use them for certain desires to help bring peace to the worlds in Kingdom Hearts Legacy II. The reviving process was based on the piecing together of the Remnants of Organization XIII, hence the name "Remnant Project". History The project was originally planned and overseen by Xashowd, kept secret to the rest of the universe in Castle Oblivion. Once, a former nobody had entered the castle, alerting Xashowd. Fearing that his intentions would be revealed to the rest of the universe before it was time, Xashowd created a Corridor of Darkness around him and warped him to another world. Later on, Hikaru entered, tracking down his brother in an attempt to reunite for their own plans. Xashowd once again tried to transport the intruder elsewhere, but failed, and was rendered helpless by Hikaru. Instead of destroying the nobody, Hikaru engaged Xashowd in a conversation and explained his intentions, and the two formulated a plan: In exchange for help with the Remnant Project, Xashowd would take Hikaru to Noah. With help from Hikaru, Xashowd managed to revive Xigbar, going by the name of his original self, Braig. Xashowd originally intended to revive all the other members, but is reconsidering it after learning what he did during the Vampire's Sleep and the era of Lord Kami. He wants to be absolutely sure that reviving all of them is the right choice for the worlds. Progression KHL I In KHL I, Xashowd began to consider using Castle Oblivion as the site for the yet unnamed Remnant Project after his first visit. After meeting with Kexon, he found the laboratory where Vexen created Xion and the Riku Replica (Though Xashowd only really remembers the Replica. Xion is still a somewhat fuzzy memory). Xashowd places the Remnant Orbs of each of the 12 members in pods for safe keeping while he searches the rest of the worlds for other Remnants. Xashowd revisited Castle Oblivion often, making it his base of operations and looking through Vexen's data on the Replica Project and Memories (Occasionally coming across information of a 3rd Replica, but never actually finding said copy). Using the data, he slowly formulated a way to bring back Nobodies based on their memories, and decides to test it out. He began working with Dusks, and had a few successful test run, but also a number of startling failures which caused the memories of the subject to vanish, as though they never existed. Xashowd recorded his findings, but eventually had to put the Project on hold during the Raid on Remnant Citadel. KHL II After Lord Kami's defeat (and yet another encounter with Raxard), Xashowd returned to Castle Oblivion to continue work on the Remnant Project. After finding all of the Remnants for Xigbar and studying the data from all of his tests, he began working on reviving Xigbar. Before he could progress too far, someone entered the Castle, forcing Xashowd to focus on the intruder. Xashowd recognized Xahno's energy signature, though it had changed after regaining his Heart, so instead of confronting the former Nobody, Xashowd used a Corridor of Darkness to send Noah to Twilight Town, thinking it would be the safest place for him, yet still a good distance away. Xashowd did this out of fear that if someone discovered the intent of the Project, they might see it as a threat and destroy Xashwd's hard work. A few hours later, someone else entered the Castle, someone Xashowd didn't recognize. The scent was similar to Xahno's, so Xashowd figured it might be a relative and tried to send the man to Twilight Town as well. His attempt failed, as the man's Heart and determination were too strong, and rejected the Corridor, forcing Xashowd to take more personal measures. Xashowd confronted the intruder, and after a short conversation engaged in a battle. Xashowd didn't take the fight too seriously, only intending to incapacitate the man so that he could successfully transport him away. Xashowd's carelessness almost proved to be his downfall, as the man's electrically charged weapon hit one of Xashowd's weak points, and temporarily paralyzed him. The man could've ended Xashowd then and there, but chose not to, instead introducing himself as Hikaru Kryesh, and asked Xashowd some questions. The two engaged in a conversation, Xashowd's paralysis wearing off, about Noah and what Xashowd was doing in Castle Oblivion. Xashowd explained the main goal of the Remnant Project to Hikaru, while Hikaru told Xashowd that Noah was indeed his brother. Xashowd was only too happy to send Hikaru to where he transported Noah, but Hikaru offered to help Xashowd with the project. Xashowd agreed, figuring he could use someone to help him, and the two struck a deal. In exchange for Hikaru's help, Xashowd would teleport Hikaru to Noah's exact location. With Hikaru's help, Xashowd successfully managed to revive Xigbar, who decided to use his former name, Braig, so as to fit in better. With that completed, Xashowd, happy to have his old friend back, decided to tell Hikaru where he had transported Noah to. Xigbar wanted to see what had happened to the worlds while he was "Taking a long snooze", so Xashowd decided to head to Twilight Town, as he knew that was where many of the former members of La Lutte often hung out, and they would be able to help Xashowd explain what had happened since Xigbar had been defeated by Sora. Xashowd created a Corridor of Darkness and headed to T.T. with Xigbar and Hikaru. The Procedure and Proofs Using the Data from Vexen's Replica Project, Xashowd and Hikaru manage to create a means to revive the fallen Organization members from the Remnants. Their findings and the process are listed below. "Memories are essentialy pieces of defining information that helps gives entities an identity. It is for this reason that certain Nobodies are able to maintatin their shape upon conversion. Now, once a nobody dies the body is converted into pure nothingness, thus destroying the memories that were stored in the body. However this does not mean that the memories are gone, Memories apparantly have a tendency to "copy" themselves, the most simple case of this happening is when the primary memories wich are stored in the heart are copied on to the body. Memories are constantly being copied onto objects, places, and in some cases people that the person or nobody finds significant. Remnant orbs are Devices that absorb memories from these secondary sources to try to recreate the body of the subject. Bodies can be defined and differentiated from each other based on their propreties. The bodies properties are essentially information, and since memories have been established as information; memories when applied to an appropriate medium will manifest that information onto the medium. This is why Remnant Project works, and is also the secret that drives the creation of Replicas. Each memory carries a certain amount of energy, when memories are applying there information to the medium the energy of that memory is drained. If the memory does not have enough energy to complete its task that memory will "burn out" and cease to exist. Memories can have there energy levels artificaly increased through use of specialized macheinary, however if the memory has to much energy it could damage or alter the body or personality. Based on this the procedure for Reviving a nobody would be as follows: #Construct an artificial body or use that of a Nobody with similar properties to the subject being revived. #Calculate the amount of information it would take to turn the body into the subject using the Nobody Type equation. #Calculate the energy needed to apply the information. #Track down objects,persons, or places that are likely to have the subjects memories, and store those memories in Remnant orbs untill a quantity of memories having both sufficiant energy and information, has been obtained. #Imbue the Artifical body with a soul so that when you finish the body will be alive. #Infuse the body with an apropriate elemental medium. #Apply the memories in the orbs to the body. Having done this, the Nobody should be revived intact, and with all of their memories." Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy